


Legacy

by Astro1505



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro1505/pseuds/Astro1505
Summary: It's Bra's first day of training and Vegeta gets a bit emotional thinking about his legacy. Just a quick one shot.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Legacy

Vegeta sat quietly in their kitchen and waited for his young daughter to come down from her bedroom, today would be the day they started training seriously. Before now they had worked on balance, practicing katas and controlling her ki. All of which Bra excelled in. She was a natural born warrior, even without her father's training she would undoubtedly be an exceptional fighter. A fact Vegeta could not help but take extreme pride in.

Smirking to himself, he poured another cup of coffee and listened carefully for tiny footsteps. Whilst Bra had inherited his strength and skills she had definitely inherited both her looks and personality from her mother. Smirk growing ever larger, Vegeta allowed himself a moment to think about the terror his princess would be when she was older.

Rising to clear away the dishes he had used for breakfast, Vegeta heard his three year old daughter's footsteps on the stairs talking excitedly to her mother. Rolling his eyes at the fact that his wife, son and daughter all possessed the ability to chatter incessantly, Vegeta walked to the door and waited patiently for his young student.

Rounding the corner and clutching her mother's hand tightly Bra looked up at him and smiled widely, "Hi Daddy!"

Looking down at the child that had held his heart in her hands from the minute that she was born Vegeta felt a lump form in his throat. Bra was dressed in the royal blue and white armour of Saiyan royalty. Even the crimson crest of the royal family was emblazoned on her chest. 

Never had he imagined that he would ever see his princess use the armour that had meant so much to him. That still meant so much to him, even though Bulma had created better, stronger armour for him. Swallowing heavily Vegeta remembered the emptiness he had felt when he received the message that Vegetasei and all he loved was gone. The hollowness that the legacy of the royal family would end with him.

Slowly over time the void in his heart had been filled. First by the infuriating woman that had wormed her way into his life and brought him more joy than he ever deserved. Then by his son who had grown into a kind, strong young man. Even when he thought his life could not get any better Bra was born and the immense love he felt for her had overflowed leaving no room behind for any kind of bad feeling. 

Now, seeing his young daughter dressed in her Saiyan armour Vegeta felt his heart overflow with pride.

The legacy of the Saiyan royal family would not end with him. It would live on in his son and daughter. He, himself had already reached far beyond anything his ancestors had ever known, surpassing every expectation they had ever had. His son, at age 7, had achieved a status so legendary it was not known by his people whether it was really fact or fiction and now his daughter stood on the cusp on shattering whatever ceilings were before her.

Closing his eyes briefly Vegeta imagined his father smiling down on them proud of the legacy he had left behind.

Opening his eyes a second later Vegeta looked up at his wife and caught the knowing look in her eyes. She had known exactly what he needed even when he had no idea of it himself. Smiling at him Bulma gently let go of Bra's hand, kissed the top of her head and said "Have a good time training honey", before quietly leaving to head to her lab.

Alone in the kitchen with his daughter, Vegeta took a moment to truly appreciate the second chance he had been given, the family he had and even the friends he had somehow acquired over the years. Before he knew it a small hand had grabbed his and was tugging him out the door. "Come onnn Daddy, it's time to train!" 

Smiling to himself, Vegeta idly wondered what potential he would one day be looking down upon and looking down at the top of his daughter's small head, he knew it would be limitless.


End file.
